


Owari No Ghoul

by Audric



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this months ago, M/M, Multi, Touka is too happy, funny... kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audric/pseuds/Audric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide, Kaneki, Touka and Hinami are somehow reincarnated into a world where ghouls never existed but were instead another form of man eater terrorises humans. These are vampires! Each of the four find themselves waking up in what appears to be a warzone. Confused as to what’s happened and the state of the world they find what appears to be a library which happens to contain documents on why the world is as it is. And it’s shocking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

 

**Kaneki’s P.o.V:**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I felt the soft breeze push against my skin and the wetness of the grass against the skin that was exposed where there were cuts on my battlesuit. I opened my eyes to see a summer's day sky. Suddenly it all came flashing back to me. Aoigori, the CCG, Anteiku and  **Hide** . Immediately bolting upright I looked at my surroundings, it was off. Whilst the area did indeed look like a warzone just like Tokyo did, it was for completely different reasons. Tokyo had bodies littered across streets and armies of investigators hunting down ghouls for extermination whereas this looked like a world war three! The last thing I could remember was Hide collapsing inside Anteiku after claiming that he always knew and didn’t care, that no matter what I was his best friend and nothing could ever change that. It honestly brought a tear to my eyes which was a rare occurrence. Deciding that it would be best to figure out what happened I started calling out for any forms of life in what looked like WW3. “Hide! Touka? Anybody alive out here?”

 

“K-kaneki!?”

 

I knew the voice instantly, it belonged to Hide! He didn’t die, he was breathing! Running around the corner to where I heard his voice I saw him sitting in an alleyway staring at the ground. “Hide, is that really you?”

 

He looked up and gave his signature sunshine smile. “Yup, or rather I think so anyway. Maybe I’m a clone and don’t know it?”

 

I walked over to him and hugged him as hard as I could without breaking anything required to keep him functioning. “I’m so glad you’re alive.” I said, tears forming in my eyes and threatening to break loose. “I thought you died.”

 

“Kaneki, unlike you I don’t intend on disapearing.”

 

“Me neither Hide, I’m so sorry.”

 

Suddenly from the entrance to the alleyway I heard a squeal, “Onii-chan!”

 

I looked to the left and I saw Hinami and standing next to her was none other than Touka. Hinami came running towards me using her full speed and hugged me so hard that she pushed me into a wall and actually made a part of the concrete crumble.

 

“Onii-chan, why did you disappear for six months?”

 

“Because he was being stupid!” Touka spat interrupting what I intended on saying, instead all I could really do was nod at what she said, after all it was true. Joining aoigori was just plain stupid.

 

(Le 10 minute timeskip of hugging, crying and insulting Kaneki.)

 

“So first things first, where are we?” Hide asked.

 

We sat pondering for a moment when Touka’s face flashed and she burst into a smile. “I saw a roadsign before coming to the alleyway, we appear to be in Nagoya.” 

 

“How could we be in Nagoya? Last thing I can remember was being in Anteiku when it was raided by the CCG.” I responded

 

Touka conceded “Whilst that is true signs don’t lie.”

 

“I suppose you’re right” I sighed. “Oh and the other issue is it suddenly being summer and not winter because that doesn’t just happen. And also where the fuck are the CCG cunts who attacked us?”

 

“Dead, I hope.”

 

“Well sitting talking about it isn’t going to do anything. This place looks like a war just occurred to let's find a library and find out what the hell is going on here.”

 

“Good idea, Kaneki since you thought of the idea and since you're a strong macho man you get to lead the way. And by that I mean stand at the front, I will direct your every step and turn because when it comes to directions in a place you’ve never been, a woman's intuition is always right.” Touka stated matter of factly.

 

After a good fifteen or so minutes of being directed like a puppet we found a library and stepped in. “Right!” I said, “we have to look for anything to do with the last year or so. Got it? That means non-fiction!”.

 

“Kaneki, if we've got anybody here, who we need to worry about reading fiction it's you.” Touka slipped in before running into the history section.

 

We split up all going in different directions trying to find something of use. I decided to check arabic mythology since there was no section dedicated to ghouls which was very rare for a library. Hide looked around in recent history with the help of Touka and Hinami. My eyes scanning along the shelves I found a book entitled, “Ghouls, the ancient arabic monster.” I had never heard of this one before, maybe it’s new. Skimming and scanning I found nothing of any value until I came across one section… extinction. Giving it a quick read over the book claimed that ghouls were never real and that there were stories made up by the ancient arabic people. Having a look at a few other books they all said the same thing. Deciding that I would find nothing else here I decided to check up on the others.

 

“Find anything of use Kaneki?” Hide asked me.

 

“Nothing.” I replied, “all the books I read seem to say that Ghouls were non-existent fitionary monsters made up hundreds of years ago.”

 

“Well that would fit in with what we found.” Hide stated.

 

“What!” I spluttered.

 

“Yeah, I checked and there is nothing to do with ghouls ever existing in these files.”

 

“Hide!” Touka called.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Come here, I… found something interesting. In fact I saw it come up multiple times.”

 

“Me and ‘neki are comfortable at the table.” he said, almost as if he were a spoiled child. “You come here!”

 

“Sure thing Herr Fuhrer.”

 

Hinami and Touka walked over and dropped a bunch of books onto the table. Each of them having the word vampire in the titles. According to these vampires exist.

 

I immediately scoffed at the idea. Vampires? Preposterous, such things could never exist.

 

“We also came across newspapers that mentioned vampires and some old warning notes by the so called Japanese Imperial Demon Army or for short they call themselves the JIDA.”

 

Hide almost immediately grabbed all of the papers, grabbed pins from his pocket and pinned all the papers to the wall like. He then grabbed a marker he saw lying on the ground and started drawing lines, circling words and muttering things incoherently. Every now and then he would write something on the wall next to a piece of paper and sometimes he would flip through a book only to rip a page out and tack it onto the wall. 

 

He then proceeded to run off into the mythology section, grabbed some books about ancient arabic mythology and ghouls and did the same process. When he finally finished he wrote a small paragraph at the bottom of all the papers which read.

 

_ Conclusion: _

 

_ Vampires released a virus on earth in 2012 wiping out all those under 13, humans formed the JIDA to fight back. Current year is 2016 and Ghouls have never existed. Ergo something supernatural is at play. _

 

The three of us still sitting walked over to the wall and read all the papers, notes at the side and anything he had circled.

 

“Hide, did you bump your head?” I asked, I mean seriously what is he on about?

 

Much to my surprise Hinami and Touka spoke up in his defence. “To be honest Kaneki, Hide might be right, I mean we woke up in 2016, that’s a whole four years! And all the documents are concurrent with the theory.”

 

“Whatever.” I said skeptically, “Fine, for now until I can prove you three wrong otherwise we will go with that theory however that doesn’t mean I believe it. In that case burn all the paper and books we took pages from and scribble out anything mentioning ghouls, if in the one percent chance you are correct I don’t want them to know of our existence unless they see something that we can only explain by telling them what Ghouls are. Afterall we’re a bit similar to the vampires after all and like hell am I siding with them.”

 

All of us nodded in agreement.

 

“What do we do about the food situation?” Hide asked.

 

I thought for a bit, “Well as for me, Hinami and Touka I think I woke up next to my bag which may have some food in it, as for you... we’re in an abandoned city. I think food will be in the kitchens of most houses. Anyway, I think we should look for a hotel since it’s likely to have beds.”

 

We walked over to where I woke up and I opened up my bag and spilled the contents on the floor. On the ground were fifteen of the brown Anteiku packages and my mask. Hide walked over to where he woke up and looked in the dumpster and to his surprise he saw a quinque. “Useful” he muttered “maybe it will work against vampires.” Touka actually already had her mask in her hoodie pockets so deciding we had all we needed we made our way to any hotel we could find.

 

Turns out one wasn’t far away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding somewhere to hide

 

The two groups will meet each other in Chapter 3

 

Mikaela’s P.o.V:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We had escaped from the vampires and Japanese Imperial Demon Army three weeks ago and have been more or less drifting since. I looked at Yuu-chan who was sleeping peacefully on the bed of this apartment we found ourselves in. To be honest I still don’t fully trust those humans that he’s been with for the past while in my absence. However it works perfectly as not all of them trust me fully. The ones called Yoichi and Shiona seem to trust me and maybe Kimizuki a little bit but the others still hold a glare in their eyes when they look at me, not that I can entirely blame them, after all I am one of the very things they’re trained to kill.

 

“So Mika, if you don’t mind me asking, what is drinking blood like?” Shiona asked me, nobody else was in the room and I was thankful for that, if she had asked me when there were more people in the room I would've had a panic attack.

 

“Well… it’s hard to explain really. Physically my body enjoys it the way a human would enjoy a big fancy dinner but at the same time I hate it, when I think about it I know what I’m doing is wrong on so many levels but I really have no choice.”

 

She looked at me with a sympathetic look, out of everybody she’s the one I trust the most so far, since Yuu-chan can’t stick up for me in his unconscious state she does so, and she did prevent me from being killed. She’s a good ally. Suddenly the door swung open and I saw Yoichi run in at full speed. “M-mika!”

 

“What is it?” I asked with worry evident in my tone.

 

“It’s Yuu, he’s waking up now.”

 

Without saying a word I bolted upright, jumped over the table and ran into the room where Yuu-chan was staying. He wasn’t awake just yet but he was in the stages of waking up. Moments later I heard him groan.

 

“W-where am I?” he said groggily with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and had a look around the room. “Mika? Is that you? Where are we and what happened?” he asked.

 

“Hey Yuu-chan, you’ve been out for 3 weeks. As for your questions well we’re in an apartment with your squad in Nagoya. You turned into salt man-chan and started shouting about turning things into pillars of salt.” I said barely holding in my laughs, it was yes a serious matter but… salt man-chan! I am a genius.

 

“Guren! What about him?”

 

“His demon possessed him as you know, all we can presume is that he’s been captured by the JIDA. We recently learned it was them who won the fight.”

 

“And Shinya?”

 

“We received a message from him the other day, we are to meet him tomorrow at Hotel Royal.”

 

“You know Mika, we haven't had a chance to have a proper chat yet.”

 

I gulped. “A-about what Yuu-chan?”

 

“Everything” he replied.

 

I gulped once more.

 

“So Mika… there's something I want to say, I've been planning on it since the day learned you were alive. You might hate me for it but I want to say it before I never get the chance again.” He rubbed the back of his neck, he actually looked worried. “Well Mika, as you know I've always viewed you as my family and best friend but… recently it's become… more than friends.” He took a deep breath and said, “I love you Mika.”

 

I simply could not believe it, the love of my life felt the same way as me and I didn't even know it. “I-I feel the same way.” I said. The moment I finished speaking Yuu-chan pulled me on top of him on the bed. He pulled me in for a kiss, his tongue poked at my lower lip demanding entryway into my mouth which I gladly did. Our tongues battled briefly for dominance which I let him him, he pulled my side hard resulting in him being on top of me. His hot wet tongue explored the inside of my mouth like a cavern, it was like heaven. He pulled my hips up to his resulting in both of our happy to see each other crotches collide making me moan. “Y-Yuu-chan”. He pulled away making me whimper at the loss of the extra heat his tongue was responsible for.

 

“You don't know how long I have waited to do that with you Mika.” Yuu-chan panted breathlessly. Suddenly the smell of blood hit me, coming directly from behind the door. I rushed over to see Shiona, Yoichi and Kimizuki. Shiona - couple drops of blood dribble from her nose, “sweet yaoi” she said before passing out. I glared at Kimizuki.

 

“Hey I ship it.” He pointed out defensively before walking away, holding Yoichi’s hand I noticed. I raised his eyebrow at the couple before walking back into the bedroom.

 

(10 minute time skip brought to you by… XCOM 2)

 

I sat in the living room of the apartment, Yuu-chan’s hand in mine obviously waiting for Mitsuba and the other one to get back from patrol, it was time for us to go to Hotel Royal. Before long they arrived and sat down.

 

“So.” Shiona started, “before we set off I have an announcement to make. Mika and Yuu were making out and now by laws of… sweet sweet yaoi they are now dating. They're to be called Mikayuu!” She exclaimed throwing her arms into the sky. Yuu-chan blushed and I just looked down to the ground. Nobody said anything, instead they all just looked at Shiona silently passing judgement on her sanity.

 

“So let's go!” She shouted. With that we set off.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter. Chapter 3 is much longer! However it is only chapter 3 I wrote up to so after chapter 3 updates will happen less. Sorry. Also that makout/kiss... I cringe alot. Do note that was the first time I ever wrote anything like that so... don't judge... I know you're judging anyway...
> 
> I wrote this entire chapter on my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at last.

Chapter 3: What are you?

 

Kaneki’s P.o.V:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We looked around and found a map of the city, after a brief scan we concluded the closest hotel was called Hotel Royal, and it was only about a ten minute walk away. We walked in a file formation with me at the front, Touka at the back, Hide at centre-front and Hinami at centre-back. The area was positively decimated, as we walked we came across some vampire and human corpses, despite my slight pang of hunger I powered past them, we did have somewhere to be afterall.

 

We were almost there before… I sensed somethings presence. It wasn’t human nor animal. It was entirely new. Before I had the chance to think some more some vampires swooped down and surrounded our formation.

 

“Hey there livestock.” The ringleader said in a mock cheery tone.

 

“How about you come with us, you all smell like something that isn’t human, something that isn’t a vampire though.”

 

“No!” I spat out instantly. “How about you drop your weapons?” I said with a smirk and cocky tone.

 

“Insolent livestock! Prepare to die!”

 

He attempted to lunge forward and stab me but before he had the chance I jumped out of the way. “Uh oh, looks like we have to fight. Touka, Hinami, use your kagune. Hide, let’s see if a quinque will work on them.” When I finished talking my own kagune burst from my back, each tentacle pointing towards a different vampire with their ends sharpened. Hide pressed a button on his briefcase resulting in a sword like Quinque being produced. I lashed out with my kagune and managed to impale three of my four targets, Hide swiftly eliminated the one that I failed to kill. ”Looks like you two never had to activate your Kagune in the first place.” I said laughing a bit at the end.

 

Mikaela’s P.o.V:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We were sitting on a rooftop observing the Hotel Royal when suddenly out of the corner of my eyes I spotted what looked like four young adults just waltzing down the street. “Hey Yuu-chan, these anybody you know?” I quizzed.

 

“No, I’ve never seen these people before. I have no clue who they are.”

 

Out of nowhere four vampires jumped down surrounding the group. Thanks to my vampire hearing I could just make out what was being said.

 

_“Hey there livestock.”_ The patrol leader said.

 

“How about you come with us, you all smell like something that isn’t human, something that isn’t a vampire though.” He continued

 

“No!” The eyepatch wearing human spat out almost instantaneously, “How about you drop your weapons?” he said, did he want to get himself killed?

 

Before I knew it the vampires raised their weapons and one charged forward in an attempt to strike. Somehow the eyepatch avoided the strike by backflipping into the air. He spoke something I couldn’t really make out, all I heard were some names and the mentioning of things called a Quinque and Kagune, all I could do was presume they were weapons. The yellow haired human whom I can presume was called Hide pressed a button on his suitcase revealing a strange red glowing sword, I assume this is a Quinque. It looks interesting. My train of thought was interrupted when I saw red glowing tentacles bursting out of the back of the eyepatch, I also noted that he took the patch off and dropped it into his pocket. The first thing I saw was his left eye, it was black with a red iris. What the hell was he? I noticed the two females in the party had the same condition as him except in both eyes. It didn’t take long for the vampires to be killed.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Yuu asked. Almost the entirety of the squad asked the same question.

 

“I have no clue.” I responded. They weren’t on the side of vampires that’s for sure, they did just decimate a patrol afterall. But something stuck in my head, _“isn’t human, something that isn’t a vampire”_. Could they be something else? They weren’t seraphs, they didn’t go all biblical on them.

 

“Well let’s go ask them!” Yuu said with a strange chirpiness in his voice.

 

“Yuu-chan wait!” I shouted but too late. He jumped down and started walking over to the… creatures.

 

Kaneki’s P.o.V:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I was catching my breath when I saw a group of humans and what actually appeared to be a vampire walking over to us. “Shit” I mumbled under my breath, all I could do was assume they saw the not-so-much-of-a-fight-fight that occurred. Despite it possible being a bad idea, to be on the safe side I activated my Kagune and had it sit back defensively incase they tried something. Upon doing this the vampire pulled out his sword protectively covering a black haired human. We just stared at eachother for a bit, nobody quite sure what to say to the other. Luckily before anybody heard anything we heard.

 

“Ah Yuu is back up, and… you’re standing next to people who have red things coming out of their backs…” Upon hearing this several members of the army right in front of us turned to face a silver haired man in a similar uniform walking towards them. “Shinya!” a purple haired girl shouted.

 

“Vampire… sorry I don’t know your name yet, sheath your sword. And… however you put away those red things please do. Considering it’s a hotel it will probably have a conference room where we can sit and have a chat.”

 

I gave the man a glare for a good ten seconds, most people by then would drop their heads and look away but he… he stared right back. Nodding my head and grunting I said “Do as he says.” With that my Kagune dissipated. Touka walked over and whispered into my ear “What about that vampire they have with them? He’s armed.” The vampire automatically flinched backwards, Touka must have forgotten that with their hearing is better than a human. “Touka, first of all that was rather rude of you and secondly Hide is in a similar situation isn’t he? He, a human should be in the organisation dedicated to killing our kind for years yet here he is with us. I’m sure that he may be in a similar situation.” I flashed a quick smile to the vampire, I’m sure we would get to know each other in due time.

 

“Go in there and look for a conference room will you, I would like to talk to… Shinya was it? For a second.” Hide, Touka and Hinami nodded and entered the building. Shinya repeated my order to his men and they followed suit. “Shouldn’t you have a bodyguard or something? I have an organ that doubles as a weapon that I can command at will.”

 

“That thing… was an organ?”

 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot we don't’ exist in your timeline. Well that doesn’t matter for now, I can tell your soldiers hold great respect for you. I hope we can get to know each other.”

 

“Likewise, now shall we go in and see if they have found a conference room?”

 

“Sure thing but you’re explaining first.”

 

With the small discussion out of the way we entered the building where both Hide and a pink haired man stood guard, both with weapons drawn. “Hide, subtract the Quinque would you?” I whispered. He nodded and instantly it was back inside his case.  We walked in the corridor for a minute or so until we found a conference room with a stage where both of our men were situated. Shinya was the first to speak. “I have agreed with… sorry what’s your name?”

 

“Kaneki” I replied.

 

“I have agreed with Kaneki that we shall speak first.” The humans and vampire walked and stood on the stage. Each stated their names one at a time.

 

“Mitsuba.”

“Kimizuki”

“Yoichi”

“Shiona”

“Narumi”

“Yuuichirou”

“Mikaela”

 

Shinya began talking once more. “We’re defectors from the JIDA. We aren’t on either side, we used to be on the side of the humans but… the experiments that killed all of the adults many years ago were actually done by humans in the JIDA. When we learned of that they tried to kill us, we barely escaped.”

 

“Ok that makes sense.” I replied. But then continued. “What’s the vampire’s story if I may ask?”

 

A few looked worried but the one called Mikaela walked forward and spoke. “Me and Yuu-chan were raised in a place called the Hyakuya orphanage. At that time I was still human of course. Anyway soon the vampires struck and took many including the entire orphanage to the vampire city to be used as livestock. I planned an escape which we soon enacted but sadly we were discovered and the entirety of the orphanage was wiped out. I was moments away from death's door so to prevent myself from hindering Yuu-chan's escape I told him to escape without me, after a few seconds of arguing he ran. Then the vampire queen Krul turned me into a vampire. I went many years surviving off of her blood but sadly overtime her blood loses it’s ability to keep me entertained so to speak.” Instantly I felt sympathetic for the vampire, I was after all in a similar boat as him.

 

“I understand your pain, you could say that I am in a similar situation. I suppose it’s our turn to… explain.” We walked onto the stage. “So first of all I’m Kaneki, the one to my right is Hide, the younger one is Hinami and the one next to her is Touka. So we don’t know how but somehow we woke up in this timeline… we don’t actually come from this timeline, we suspect something supernatural is at play in this timeline… supernatural seems common. Anyway in our universe there are things called Ghouls, they come from arabian mythology. Basically a Ghoul is a creature who has a Kagune which is the red things that you saw coming from us, they are our natural weapons. Normal food is poison to our systems, there is only one thing that our bodies can digest and that is human flesh.” Upon hearing that multiple of the humans shivered inwardly. “Anyway, because of that many ghouls took to attacking humans for food and as such the CCG was created. Their whole purpose was the extermination of all ghouls. They use weapons called Quinque which are fashioned from a deceased ghouls Kagune. Hide is a human, Touka and Hinami are ghouls and I’m a half ghoul. You see when a ghoul is hungry or are extra excited their eyes go black and red however only my left eye does this since I’m a half ghoul. A half ghoul is a human and ghoul hybrid, natural ones are almost impossible to come across. I myself and an artificial one, a result of illegal human experimentation. A doctor more or less turned me into one overnight. Anyway you don’t have to worry about us killing you for food, we have some packages on us. Even if we didn’t we’re the kind who refuse to kill for food, rather we eat from suicide victims. Most of us have never even killed just to eat, I mean I did recently but… that’s what ten day torture can do to you I suppose. Anything else anybody else wanna add?” I looked to my left and right and they all shook their heads. “Oh and we can however drink coffee as long as nothing is added to it.” I added as an afterthought. I looked towards the JIDA defectors and their faces showed complete and utter disbelief.

 

Mikaela was the first to speak. “Prove it.”

 

“Prove it?” I responded.

 

“Prove that you aren’t bullshitting us.”

 

“I suppose there is one way… Hide, using your Quinque cut my hand off”

 

“Kaneki, how about instead of me cutting your hand off you just take a little nibble from my shoulder.”

 

“Did you hit your head or something? Hell no!”

 

“Actually” Shinya added “you could always bring in one of the corpses outside and eat it whole.”

 

“Hmm, that would work. Except the bones of course, can’t eat those. Touka, could you kindly fetch one.”

 

“Hold it up bitch! Why the fuck do I have to do it! Like this is sexism!”

 

“The hotel is big Touka, and what was it you said earlier? ‘when it comes to directions in a place you’ve never been, a woman's intuition is always right.’ Well I might get lost in this big building. Now take your feminist, sassy ass out and get a corpse.”

 

“Shut up…”

 

Touka walked away trying to regain what respect she ever had in the first place. It only took five minutes and a corpse was already in front of me. I looked at them. “I’m sorry about this” I whispered. I broke off the legs first and took a bite. **_This is… fantastic. I need more! Soo much blood, sweet and tender flesh. Now I’m gonna have some of the guts, just scoop them out and down my throat… so… refreshing._ **

 

Only seconds later, all that was left were bones. All the people from this universe were just staring at me. Like I was a freak, a montser… Hmph, accurate description. Mikaela was the first one to break the silence.

 

“Well… I believe him. Fully. I can’t say I trust him but… I don’t distrust him either, however I can say one thing… he has my respect.” The rest of the squad agreed with the sentiment.

 

“Well then… we’ve both introduced. Both groups should talk and get to know eachother a bit better. Kaneki and I should probably discuss as the leaders of our groups.” Shinya announced.

Touka however… was not happy.

 

“What! You think just because he tells us what to do he’s the leader! Sexi-” I’ve had enough.

 

“TOUKA SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR FEMINISM!”

 

“Hmph” she huffed, crossing her arms, turning away and pouting.

 

“However”I mentioned “for reference, I am the group leader.” I quickly followed Shinya into the room he had mentioned before Touka could hit back with more sass or feminism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all chapters will be this big... or maybe they will. Not sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions, kissing and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between chapters, it just took me a while to write this and the whole time I thought it wasn't ever good enough. Even now I still think it's not as good as it could be but... I don't know what to do to improve.

__

**Mikaela’s PoV**

 

Kaneki left the room along with Shinya and I must say, he left at some speed. Probably trying to avoid the pure rage that was burning within the girl called Touka.  _ I don’t know if I trust him, I would say it’s possible he can be trusted. Time will tell. As for the human called Hide… gotta be careful around him, he may look like a fun guy, which I’m sure he is…  he’s probably quite intelligent and doesn’t show it. As for Touka and Hinami, they’re fine… probably. _

 

I walked up to Yuu-chan and whispered “What do you make of the guy called Kaneki? I’m about fifty fifty on his relative level of trustability.”

 

“Hmm, well I think everything he said was the truth. As long as we don’t threaten him or his friends, especially Hide, then we should be fine.” he replied.

 

“Especially Hide?”

 

“Yeah, well Kaneki basically ran away from his BFF to avoid hurting him, plus the way they act around eachother. They’re gonna get together, I’m calling it right now.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that happening I suppose.”

 

“Exactly, so don’t make him feel like Hide is threatened. Being eaten doesn’t sound appetising to be honest.”

 

“He would have to go through me first, Yuu-chan.”

 

Bringing his head closer to mine Yuu-chan replied “That would put him in a difficult position.” I could feel his breath on my as we spoke.  _ Damn him, getting this close. I take no responsibility for my upcoming actions.   _ Pulling Yuu-chan by the top of his uniform jacket our lips crash together. “Mmm-mika.” Before I progressed any further I heard a catcall come from across the room. Of-fucking-course it was Shinoa. “Yaoi” she said before passing out, probably due to the large scale nosebleed she was experiencing.

 

“Honestly you two, think before you act. Shinoa might die from blood loss at this point.” Mitsuba chided.

 

“Point taken.” I replied.

 

**Shinya’s PoV:**

 

Sitting at a table in what appeared to be some form of office I spoke to Kaneki. “So you seem to have had the worst of it haven’t you.”

 

“Hmm, yes I believe you could actually say that. It’s mostly accurate.”

 

_ I trust Kaneki, the way he speaks and tells others what to do. He can be trusted.  _

 

“Well Kaneki, now that you’re here. Do you have any plans?”

 

“Not really no, given how we got here we doubt us ever getting back to our world or whatever the case is. And whilst in this one there are vampires at least here we won’t be hunted down for our forced diet… or at least I hope so. Seven humans and one vampire don’t exactly represent humanity. Because as much as I hate to admit it there isn’t much of a difference between ghouls and vampires; vampires drink human blood, ghouls eat human flesh.”

 

“That is true and could become a problem, but. From what I can think of, there is one solution. Join us.”

 

“Hmm, by ‘join us’ who exactly are you referring to on the whole?”

 

“The remnants of the moon demon company. And when we take over JIDA, end the experiments and deal with the vampires, the side of the humans. I believe that if you help us, other will look upon you more favourably.”

 

“Hmm, whilst I myself are in no way opposed to this I of course must consult with the others from my group. Though I expect they will accept your offer.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” I replied.  _ Honestly with the power of their… Kagune I think they called it, we  might just be able to win.  _

 

“Tell me though what are your immediate plans?”

 

“Immediate plans?”

 

“Yeah, you know, what do you plan to do within these next forty eight hours?”

 

“In all honesty, rest. They’ve all had one hell of a time.”

 

“Right answer.”

 

“Well I saw that they followed your orders to the letter, however you’re also showing them kindness. Meaning most likely they listen to you out of respect, not fear of what you might do to them.”  _ Damn, he likes to analyse things doesn’t he?  _ “Anyway, I’m going to gather up my people and talk this over with them.”

 

“Of course.” Kaneki stood up and walked out of the room when all of a sudden he said “What the hell?”

 

Worrying something bad had happened I rushed out of my chair to see Shinoa unconscious on the ground with some dried blood on her nose.

 

“What happened here!?” I asked

“Erm… she saw Yaoi.” Kimizuki claimed.

 

“Yaoi? What like images or something?”

 

“N-ot exactly sir. She saw Mika and Yuu kissing.”

 

“Oh… oh, well then… just put her in a bed or something.”

 

Kaneki was walking over to Hide and whispered something in his ear and Hide nodded in response.  _ What was that?  _

 

**Kaneki’s PoV:**

 

“Hide” I whispered, “meet me in room three one two in five minutes.”

 

Hide nodded his head in response to what I said. Feigning tiredness I walked over to the specified room. I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling awaiting Hide.

 

***knock knock***

 

“Come in.” I say, and as predicted it’s Hide.

 

“Wassup Kaneki?” He asks as he closes the door.

 

“It’s something I’ve been thinking about.”

 

“Oh really? What is it?”

 

“Well… What are we gonna do here? Do you think we can even get back to our universe and if we can… should we?”

 

“Well, I think it’s got a fifty fifty chance of being possible but what do you mean by should we?”

 

“Well, in our universe… I will be killed just for my biology. These people haven’t seen the bad ghouls and… they’ve been really nice to us.”

 

_ It’s true, back in our universe I would be killed on sight just because I’m a ghoul. And it’s an important distinction to make, I’m a ghoul, not half ghoul, a full ghoul. The only difference it kakugan and the fact I’m stronger than most _ . I didn’t notice my thoughts were making me frown.

 

“Oh come on Mister SS rated ghoul don’t frown on me!” Hide said, with his usual infectious smile. “That face means you’re thinking of sad things, stop that this instant mister!”

 

“What you gonna do huh? Gonna make me?”

 

“Maybe I will then!” Hide shouted.

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

“Yeah, and I know exactly what I’m going to do!”

 

Suprising me Hide pounced, he was stradling my stomach, his knees on my hands keeping them on the floor. I’m much stronger than him but I want to see where this is going.

 

Hide’s hands go to my side and he starts tickling me. “-F-fuuuck, HA HA, stop it Hide!”

 

“No! You’re not happy enough yet!”

 

“Ha, fffuuuuuuuck off, I’m supper haaappy!”

 

Before we knew it we had both worked up a sweat from the round of tickling.

 

Hide, still sitting on my stomach, was centimeters from my face, breathing at a rapid pace with sweat falling from his head. The same could more or less be said for me too. I looked into Hide’s eyes and he looked into mine. For a second he just stared before saying “Shit I can’t hold back anymore!”

 

“Hi-” my words are cut off has Hide crashes his lips onto mine.


End file.
